


A Taste So Sweet

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, festival of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: No longer will you stay home and sulk on Valentine's day you decide to go out and spend the day out but little do you know your day has just begun.





	A Taste So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted some Ardyn fluff....of course my sinful self put smut in it... I'm sorry if it's short lol

Valentine's Day… the day you loved but loathed. You loved the concept of it going around giving romantic gifts and go on romantic dates with the ones you have either interest in or currently in a relationship with. Somehow every year it comes around you always spend it alone. Even if you manage to make plans with your friends they all end up cancelling to most likely go out with their partners. You can't recall ever having a partner to spend the day of love with… well except one but they dumped you on this day and instantly got with someone else, but hey there's always the huge candy sales the day after you tend to enjoy. Your plans cancelled and nothing to do you just flop onto your couch and flip through the channels on your tv. “Nothing but romance movies or the news…” you sigh laying down staring at the ceiling. ‘No…’ you thought ‘I will not spend this day moping at home alone!’ you get up and decide to go change. You change into a red spaghetti strap shirt and a high waisted floral skirt and red flats. You head out not knowing where you're going but you really wanted to be out of the house you head downtown and decide to walk around. As you approach the area it was decorated with a bunch or red, white, and pink items. There were food, game, and flower booths around every corner and a bunch of couples and even some families walking about. ‘I didn't expect a festival.’ you thought to yourself. There were even a few performers out and crowds surrounding them.

You make your way through apologizing and saying excuse me to those you brush past and you turn your head to see where you were going only to end up bumping straight into someone's chest. “O-oh I'm so sorry!” you say looking up at the person. Your eyes lock with bright amber ones framed by long burgundy locks. “It was I who was at fault my dear you have nothing to apologize for.” he smiles down at you. ‘His voice is even as beautiful as him’ you thought. You feel your face heat up and you try to tell him that it was fine but words seem to have failed you. “I do hope i haven't caused you any trouble you aren't hurt are you?” concern in his voice. “I-i’m alright… are you?” you say finally finding your voice. “I am well, excellent even for I have been blessed by the presence of a gorgeous woman.” he smirks giving a little bow before he takes one of the violet flowers from his fedora. “A beautiful flower for the lovely lady?” you take the flower and giggle and he takes your hand and places a kiss on it, his lips lingering on you hand a few seconds longer. ‘Is it hot today or is that just me?’ you thought. “Thank you for the flower it's beautiful.” you say looking up at his enchanting eyes. “Oh how rude of me! My name is Ardyn, might i know the lovely lady’s name?” he says continuing to hold your hand running his thumb over your knuckles. “Oh um my name is (Y/N)! Nice to meet you Ardyn.” you smile at him. “I shouldn’t take up your time your significant other must be waiting for you.” his smile falters before he lets go of your hand. 

 You feel your heart fall when he lets go and the slight saddened look in his eye made it feel ten times worse. ‘I don’t even know him, why do I feel so drawn to him?’ you grab his hand without thinking causing him to pause. “Actually I came here by myself seeing as i’m not seeing anyone and my friends are out with their partners… what about you? I’m sure a man handsome as you has an equally amazing partner?” you say hoping he wasn’t taken. His hand encases your tiny one and the warmth from it returns. “Well it appears we are in a similar situation my dear, perhaps we can spend this day together if you will have me?” he chuckles. Your grasp on his hand tightens “Of course you are always welcome Ardyn.” you giggle. The two of you walk around enjoying the festival together. Playing games and trying out some of the food at the food stands. To your surprise Ardyn was quite skilled at the games, so good some of the employees accused him of cheating which he assured them that he wasn’t and that it was just luck so he decided that you both should rest,  but he won you quite a lot of prizes and even carried most of them. You both make small talk getting to know each other more. You tell him about your job and what hobbies you liked and asked him about his life and hobbies. He seemed to dance over the topics of his job but you didn't seem to mind. He had quite the love for books and art, especially painting and wished to maybe even learn how to paint himself. As the sun went down people started to gather around the fountain and that peeked your interest so you both made you way over. “It appears there will a show of fireworks later this evening would the lady be willing to attend this lovely show before we part ways?” he says with his arm out to sending you a charming smile. You blush and smile, your arm around his as he leads you to a secluded area you could see the festival and the people bellow. 

    The sight was beautiful especially looking up at the night sky. Then the fireworks started to light up the sky. “It's so beautiful.” you gasp out  looking at all the different colors and patterned fireworks. “Indeed they are.” he says, but little did you know that his gaze was on you and not the show before you. You feel his hand on your cheek and he has you facing him. His thumb caressing your bottom lip as he gazes drops from your eyes to lips and back silently asking for permission. You closed the gap between you two your lips upon his. You wrap your arms around his neck and one of his hands on your hip the other tangled in your hair and he deepens the kiss. His lips were the sweetest thing that you could have ever tasted. It wasn't too sweet it was like a perfectly baked pastry and a divine cinnamon aroma coming from him that complements the sweet taste. You both break away from the kiss panting, your foreheads against one another and your eyes locked with his. “Wow…” you say breathless “Wow indeed.” Ardyn chuckles planting kisses all on your cheeks. “Earlier I asked if you would spend the day with me but i changed my mind....” as he said that your heart dropped and your face soon fell. Ardyn quickly grabbed your hand and said  “I wish to spend more than just a day with you, months, or perhaps years…. Maybe even the rest of our lives if you'll have me?” he gives you pleading eyes. Your heart beat increases and you're sure you look like as red as a tomato “For a second there i thought you didn't want me around anymore but of course I'll have you i enjoy being around you.” you smile at him. “My dear i could never send you away, you're alluring and your laugh is addicting… i could go on for days explaining!” he says. “Well you'll have plenty of days to explain.” you laugh was you both walk hand in hand. 

     His thumb brushes over your knuckles the gesture sends a fuzzy feeling straight to your stomach. Ardyn puts all of your prizes in the back of his car and you tell him he didn’t have to take you home because you didn’t live that far but he insisted he wouldn’t let you walk home alone at such a late hour especially carrying all of your stuff. The drive home was peaceful Ardyn turned on the radio and you both hummed the song and were laughing until he arrived in front of your house and he helps you carry your prizes into your house.  Before you could say goodbye and thank him he kisses you. You gasp into the kiss before you deepen it, wrapping your arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to your. His tongue brushes against yours and his hands are placed onto your hips. He breaks the kiss and rest his forehead against yours, “I should take my leave…” but his hold on you still remains. You look him in the eye and his pupils big, darker, and filled with lust and adoration. “Stay with me please?...” you give him pleading eyes and place sweet kisses on his lips. The last of his restraint melts away before he deepens the kiss and his hands roam around your body. Soon the both of you are removing each others clothes. You both admire each others bare forms before his lips are back on yours. He picks you up and you wrap your legs around his waist never breaking the kiss and he walks down the hallway to the bedroom. “My dear i don't mind taking you on every surface in your home but for the first few times I'd like to take you somewhere more comfortable, will be so kind to tell me which room is your bedroom?” he whispers, his lips merely centimeters away from yours. “The door on the right.” you say before he walks in and kicks the door shut before gently placing you down on the bed. He kisses a trail down your body and his hands caressing your body. He kisses the inside of your thigh causing you to gasp. Feeling his stubble against your skin caused you to shiver and your core aching for attention. His tongue lapping at your clit at a teasing pace sometimes poking your entrance. You whine and try to grind your hips on his tongue but he chuckles and sucks on your clit roughly sticking his fingers inside you curling and thrusting them. You squeal and gasp out, you come unexpectedly, and ardyn continues sucking on your clit like a dehydrated man in the desert desperate for water. Your hand flies down to push his head back and he eventually unlatch himself from you before his lips are back on yours letting you taste himself. He positioned himself between your legs, cock at your entrance, his forehead against yours, and his eyes giving you a loving gaze before he slowly slides in. “A-ardyn~” you moan out as he fills you up to the base of his cock. He gives you time to adjust and you give him a nod to continue. “Y/N…” he grunts as he starts off with an achingly slow pace. His cock brushing up against your sweet spots having you see stars. Hearing the sweet noises you make he begins to pick up the pace, skin slapping against skin, leavings marks up and down your neck and even some on your shoulders. “Cum for me y/n…” his grunts in your ear. His husky voice sets you off and you both hit your release and he fills you to the brim. “That was amazing…” you pant. “Indeed it was..” he says panting as well. He eventually gets up picking you up carrying you to the bathroom. He places  you in the shower peppering kisses on your face. “Surely you don’t think that I’m finished with you my dear we’ve only just begun.” he smirks.


End file.
